Talk:Poroggo
Poroggo casting Death? Do these really cast Death? I have killed a great many of them (trying to learn Magic Hammer as BLU) and I have never once seen them cast it. Seen Graviga, Blindga, Ancient Magic, Tier II and III etc. Is there a chance it's been confused with something in Besieged. Perhaps someone was at low HP, fighting a Poroggo and had a d.o.t spell cast on them, like Burn. If they reached 0 HP, it would say " falls to the ground", same as it does with Death (seen it in Dynamis-Beau). Aequis 22:47, 9 February 2007 (EST) Yes they do cast Death. I was just fighting one and saw it cast. --Guildenstern 00:15, 6 April 2007 (EDT) They will only use Death when they have Providence active. --Rycen 08:29, November 21, 2009 (UTC) BLU soloing i had a blue mage lvl 75 tell me he could solo a poroggo in mamook? but thats the only time ive herd of a blu solo'n these. any1 who can bak it up or deny it? ~Sirrush Yes, the ones in Mamook are soloable at 75 BLU/NIN, I just went and got this spell solo. I made sure to keep slow on the mobs as much as I could, as well as accuracy down from Spiral Spin, and these still take down shadows fairly quickly, but between Head Butt spam and Refeuling, I had a timer up most of the time when I needed to cast. Having Stoneskin in before you start is highly recommended because these love to have Blaze Spikes up. I only killed 4 of these to get my spell, but during those fights Actinic Burst did not land at all, and neither did Blank Gaze. Outside of obviously stunning any -ga spells, Echo Drops are a must to deal with Water Bomb's silence, and of course Frog Song will end the fight by charming you. Special care must be taken if Providence is used. Death ignores shadows and will of course, automatically KO you, and most of the other Providence spells will wipe your shadows and put a nasty effect on you. Be ready to stun whichever spell it chooses, it will not try to cast another Providence spell unless it uses Providence again. Also, it's a good idea to hold your TP once the mob starts getting low on health. For me these fights were rather MP intensive, Magic Hammer ignores shadows and usually hit me for about 250-400 damage/MP drain, if used late in a fight, it can leave you without enough MP to end the fight with your damage dealing spells, and a weapon skill might be what saves you in that situation. --KodoReturns 05:39, 15 May 2009 (UTC) BLU/WHM soloing Can be soloed by BLU/WHM with difficulty. Be sure to start the fight with FULL MP and refueling, metallig body, zephyr mantle and cocoon on. Spam DD spells while focusing on the mob, if you think its about to cast a spell, get ready to head butt. If it uses Providence it will cast its big spell (maybe Death) right after, so especially watch out for that. It charmed be early on in the fight and regened to full hp, so i had to fight it with 70% mp and lateron 256mp drained by magic hammer but still managed, this is extremely risky though so be sure to fight it in a tunnel so it will just despawn when Frog Song is used. Better safe than sorry. (PS: no Disserverment or other CoP spells were used in this battle, just Frenetic Rip, Hysteric Barrage, Bludgeon and Head Butt for DDing)~ Choerilos Lullaby These are not immune to Lullaby. I would say they're instead just very resistant to light. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v98/dragonspight/img_20090611_180125.jpg--Dragonspight 23:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC)